El Beso que no fue
by yon1n
Summary: Luego de una ardua batalla Ichigo estaba actuando extraño, Rukia intrigada decide hablar con el.


**Es mi primer Fanfic, estoy buscando algo de 'feedback'**

Era un día tranquilo, de esos de paz luego de una ardua batalla, a las que ya estamos acostumbrados. Fue realmente una batalla difícil, el quedo malherido, yo estuve a punto de morir pero tuvimos suerte de que Ishida pudiese descubrir como vencer a ese Hollow.

Sin embargo, algo me preocupaba… Ichigo actúo de una forma rara en todo el día, me parecía verlo muy triste pero no sabía el por que. Habíamos vuelto a vernos luego de otros seis meses en los que estuvimos separados, el entrenando con Urahara y yo en la sociedad de almas. Sus heridas ya habían sido curadas por Inoue pero yo no entendía por que en todo el día mantuvo esa actitud y era algo que me intrigaba mucho, es por eso que tenía deseos de conversar con el.

Estar pensando en eso, no me dejaba dormir, decidí bajar a beber algo y de repente tuve ganas de ver si estaba despierto para conversar con el. Estaba despierto – _¿Rukia?, ¿que haces aquí?_ – me dijo sorprendido. – _Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, que motivo tienes para estar tan decaído_. – fue lo que le respondí, solo atino a decirme que no pasaba nada pero yo estaba confiada en que algo sucedía por lo que inmediatamente lo golpee y le volví a preguntar cual era su problema. Luego de un largo y profundo suspiro lo vi dispuesto a contarme que pasaba.

– _Estos seis meses entrene duramente para este combate, sabía que sería difícil, Urahara fue muy estricto. El me había dicho que tu podrías ser objetivo del Hollow para provocarme, por lo que me fije el objetivo de protegerte… no pude hacer nada, Ishida lo logro, sin embargo no estoy feliz conmigo mismo_– Me puso contenta oír eso de el pero a la vez me puso mal, no quiero depender mucho de el ya que eso lo presionaría aun mas.

– _No puedo creer que estés mal por una estupidez como esa_ – fue lo que atine a decirle inmediatamente pero luego reaccione, cuando lo vi derrotado en el suelo, quieto y sin moverse me puse demasiado nerviosa – _¡Ichigo!, grite entre lagrimas_ – el me había escuchado. No llegué a decir algo más cuando el mismo me miro seriamente y me lo dijo – _perdí una pelea para la cual me prepare para protegerte a ti, a quien te volvía a ver luego de un largo semestre. Es algo humillante pero ya me ha pasado, lo que no me perdono es haberte echo llorar._–

No se que pensé en ese momento, quizás el verlo hablándome y mirándome a los ojos sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento me impulso a hacerlo, estaba conmovida por lo que estaba escuchando, el a veces tiene una actitud distante pero estaba siendo honesto conmigo, esta vez no giraba su cabeza, hablaba seriamente conciente de que mi atención estaba en el – _Ichigo…_– le dije después de un suspiro, el me seguía mirando esperando a que continué, estábamos tan cerca que solo pude pensar en besarlo, – _baka_ – le dije sonriendo mientras puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, me sentía algo avergonzada por que ya tenía en mente lo que haría – _Rukia, ¿tu?…_– el sabía lo que estaba por pasar en ese momento pero no se movía, estaba segura de que el lo quería tanto como yo.

– _Basta_– le dije, creo que tenía pensado decirme algo más pero no le di oportunidad. Ese fue el momento en que lo bese, el también lo esperaba, estaba segura y lo confirme cuando luego de besarlo me abrazo. No sabía que me diría ahora, el se encargo de despejar cualquier duda volviéndome a besar.

Cuando por fin me soltó y nos volvimos a separar me di cuenta de que le había levantado el animo, quizás el tenía miedo de que me haya decepcionado de el pero creo que deje en claro de que eso no sucedió. Sonreí, realmente estaba feliz, rápidamente volví a golpearlo, lo rete, le dije que no este mal, todo ya había terminado. – _Gracias_– me dijo. Finalmente di media vuelta y me volví a la habitación.

De ahora en más… – _¿Entonces era simplemente eso lo que tenía?_– me interrumpe Karin, testigo involuntario de lo que había sucedido, se ve que ella tampoco podía dormir y por eso se quedo tras la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo espiándonos al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el.

Ella me dijo luego que estaba contenta por la relación entre Ichigo y yo. Honestamente creo que estar enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo me di cuenta de que Karin no vio algo. – _Ese beso fue hermoso, mañana voy a avergonzarlo en la mañana por que se que el no dirá nada_ – me respondió, yo le dije algo que note rápidamente que la deje helada… – _El no dirá nada, no hubo ningún beso_– ella no entendía el porque de mi respuesta, era obvio, tuve que explicarle.

– _Nuestros caminos son indescifrables, no puedo ser tan egoísta de declararle mis sentimientos siendo que quizás al día siguiente nos volvamos a separar y quizás lastimosamente nunca nos volvamos a ver, suena muy triste pero borrarle la memoria fue la decisión correcta, no se lo digas_– ella lo había captado, fue algo que me dejo tranquila.

Aun que me duela en el alma no poder ser sincera creo que tome la decisión correcta y se que el si estuviese en mi lugar haría lo mismo.


End file.
